Midnight Angel
by mewmewgodess
Summary: Itachi and Deidara spend the night in a cave. "My dreams...My dream is to...Um...Find true love." ItaDei One-shot.


**Midnight Angel**

It was a beautiful night. The stars glowed in the sky reflecting brightly next to the moon, not yet full. The wind blew softly through the trees making a soft rustling noise. On such a beautiful night, two ninjas were resting in a cave after several hours of running non-stop. It was midnight when the two stopped. Those two were Itachi and Deidara. They were sent out on a mission for their Leader together seeing as their own partners had a mission together, the reason for that was that the mission required both their areas of expertise. So a somewhat grumpy Deidara agreed to the mission with the ever emotionless Itachi.

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, we'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

Itachi started a fire quickly as Deidara took off his cloak. He hated that god forsaken thing. It was too hot and big. He had no idea why Pein made them wear it. He folded his cloak and sat on it in front of the fire. He would never be able to fall asleep. He hated being around the Uchiha let alone sleep near him. Though he would never, ever, admit it the guy gave him the creeps. The way he was always so quiet and those Sharingan eyes of his. Well actually Deidara loved his eyes, he thought them true art. He's never going to admit that either. What he could admit is that he disliked Itachi. So he tried to convince himself of. He wasn't sure of his feelings towards the somewhat younger boy. Itachi was going to be 17 in...Well technically that day since it was past midnight, whilst he had turned 17 a couple months ago.

_You said oh girl, it's a cold world, when you keep it all to yourself  
I said you can't hide, on the inside, all the pain you've ever felt  
Rinse out my heart baby don't look back, cause we got nobody else_

After he started the fire he noticed that Deidara had sat down with his cloak beneath him. He too decided to take his cloak off. He had never really liked the thing. But he had to admit it was great for hiding weapons. He decided that he would do as Deidara had done and sat on his cloak in front of the fire. He would unlikely be able to fall asleep seeing as Deidara was there. Though he hated this fact, he kind of liked the older teen. Not very much though, well kind of, but he denied it. Ever since their first meeting something about the blonde had attracted him. He never could pin-point exactly what. Maybe it was the fact that they were polar opposites. Deidara with his blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin contrasted Itachi's black hair, black eyes and pale skin. Even their personnality's were so different. Deidara was happy, out-going and pretty immature whilst Itachi was emotionless, pretty loner and was the perfect picture of maturity.

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, we'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

Deidara had quickly noticed the Uchiha sit accross from him sitting in the same fashion as himself. He really didn't care what the Uchiha did so he ignored it.

"Itachi-san, how long till we get to Kumogakure?" Deidara asked his teammate for the day.

"Another day." His monotone companion replied, eyes not leaving the fire.

Deidara was getting annoyed with the silence and decided to step out of the cave for some air. The first thing he noticed stepping out of the cave was that the sky had darkened quickly. It was going to rain.

After only a couple minutes of him just standing there, as he predicted, it started to rain. Noticing this, Itachi stood up and walked over to the entrance of the cave where Deidara now was seeing as he didn't want to get wet.

"Looks like the angels are crying." Deidara said softly, hoping his companion didn't hear. But being the Uchiha he was, heard, but he said nothing of it and kept looking at the sky.

"Deidara." Itachi said getting his attention.

"Yeah, Itachi-san?" He asked, Itachi had his attention. What could he want?

"What..." Itachi looked at the blonde, "What are your dreams?"

Now where did that come from? The blonde asked himself. That's not normal Itachi behavior.

"What?" The blonde eyes were somewhat wide, shocked at the question.

It seemed that Itachi just got his senses back, "Forget it." He told him sternly. He would prefer it to be as if he'd never asked that. Even he didn't know why he asked, he would like to know, but it's not his place to be so blunt.

Deidara looked out at the rain, what were his dreams? "My dreams...My dream is to...um...find true love." Deidara whispered. He didn't want to tell him that, but he wanted to for some reason. It was an odd dream for an S-class criminal, but it was true.

_Love? Love..._ Itachi thought, he thought love couldn't be true, that it wasn't ment to last, maybe that was why Deidara wanted it.

_You know that sometimes, it feels like, it's all moving way to fast  
Use every alibi, and words you deny, that love ain't meant to last  
You can cry tuck baby, that's all right  
You can let me down easy but not tonight_

"Isn't it to get your art world known?" Itachi asked the shorter teen. Not by much, about an inch.

"That's my goal, not my dream. What about you Itachi-san? Do you have any dreams?" The bomber doubted his black-haired company would tell him, but it was worth a try.

"Stop calling me that." Itachi spoke.

"What? 'San'? Ok, then Itachi it is." Deidara was confused, but agreed none the less.

"Good and my dreams...I don't have any."

"You must have one dream. Everyone has dreams." Deidara told him.

"I do have one dream." Itachi spoke with a bit of warmth in his monotone voice.

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, we'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

"And what's that?" Deidara asked excited. He was glad he got the Uchiha talking, but was surprised by how he talked a lot. Well a lot for the Uchiha anyway.

Itachi was going to do something, but, he hated to admit this, he was scared. He shifted his eyes to the side not looking at the blonde. By now the two were facing each other. He'd gotten this far, why not just go for it? Because if he was shot down it would definitely hurt his pride. He could say it was for his birthday. That could work. He should have a full proof plan by now but no, the stupid Deidara had him all confused.

Deidara though, was looking at the Uchiha and saw him shift his eyes to the side. What could he be thinking?

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, we'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
Another hand of time is standing still  
Midnight angel won't you say you will_

Deidara now looked at the Uchiha completely. His dark hair in its usual ponytail, his black eyes now that he'd deactivated his sharingan and how the moon reflected off his pale skin. He looked like a Midnight Angel. He was beautiful. He had his black shirt with the fishnest under it with black pants. He was dressed normally, but to Deidara there was just something about him that shined.

Though he didn't know he'd get the surprise of his life.

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, we'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

Itachi decided to go for it. Itachi moved quickly. He put a hand behind Deidara's head and kissed him. In shock Deidara stood still for a moment trying to process what had just happened. _The _Uchiha Itachi just _kissed _him. And he was enjoying it. After a couple seconds Deidara couldn't help but kiss back. Itachi was pretty gentle, surprising him. He pulled back after a few more seconds, his hand still behind Deidara's head and the other on his shoulder. While Deidara had his arms around Itachi's waist.

Itachi had a bit of a blush. He hadn't kissed much in his life. Once or twice and this was the only one he enjoyed. He pulled away from the other boy and turned around.

Deidara stood in shock, "I-Is that the a-answer to my question?" Deidara asked stuttering a bit from the shock. Not everyday the one you thought hated you kisses you.

Itachi nodded hoping he did the right thing. His dream, basically was to have him. Have the blonde bomber as only his.

"Did anyone ever tell you dreams always come true in the end?" Deidara asked with a grin. He now realized something. He had never really hated the Uchiha, he was just jealous really. He had always admired him and he thought, that with all the time they've worked together in the Akatsuki, he might even love him. For some reason.

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, we'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

Itachi's eyes widened slightly. Did that mean he wasn't mad at him? If so he was relieved beyond belief. Itachi put back his monotone look and turned back towards Deidara.

Deidara walked until he was in front of him, "You know what I just realized?" Deidara said putting his hands on Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow in question, "I love you." The bomber said and kissed Itachi.

He kissed back. Secretly thanking the God above for being so kind. Itachi put his hands around the other's waist as Deidara's arms went around his neck.

The two pulled back slightly, faces centimeters apart, "I love you too." He whispered with a small smile on his lips, making the other smile.

Before they kissed again, Deidara whispered something into Itachi's ear, "Happy birthday Midnight Angel."

"Midnight Angel?" Itachi had to ask.

"You remind me of the night and you're my angel. And I know that's corny. Live with it." Deidara said and kissed him before the other had a chance to reply.

Yes, Itachi thought that was extremely corny, but he could live with that. Anything for his own Angel.

They fell asleep Itachi in Deidara's arms an hour later. Both with a smile on their lips.

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, we'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the shadows of the night_  
_So baby take my hand..._

* * *

AN: Well, I have fallen in love with ItaDei! It's such a cute pairing, so I wrote this one-shot for them. The song is Shadow's of the Night by Ashley Tisdale. The song is what inspire the fic so I put the lyrics there, and they go well with the story. This is my first yaoi one-shot, and first kiss scene, so I hope you liked it!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


End file.
